


Just a Dream

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Mystery, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Gold finds comfort in his dreams.





	

Mister Gold rubbed at his tired eyes and tried yet again to focus on the ledger in front of him. It was almost rent day and he had to get these numbers to balance, but the figures were sliding around on the page making simple addition impossible. He sighed and tossed the pen on to the desk, leaning back in his chair his eyes drifted closed.

_Rest with me._

He shook his head and rose sharply from his chair. The dreams that had been plaguing him for the past few weeks were starting to encroach on his waking moments; he needed more coffee, that would wake him up. As he went through the motions of fixing coffee he had a moment of honesty, the dreams weren’t a plague, they were an addiction, he yearned for them, craved them, because in those dreams he was loved.

_A warm hand on his arm, walking in the snow for the simple pleasure of spending time together, a joyful laugh, a smile._

_Come to me._

Gold jerked and swore. This was getting bad if he was starting to drift off standing up. He couldn’t even work out where these dreams had come from, he’d never been loved so completely, so truly, he’d never met a woman like the beauty in his dreams. They were just dreams, he’d keep telling himself that and get a grip on himself. Love like that would only ever be in his mind. It was foolish to dwell on something that never had been, that never could be.

He tried to ignore the sweet sensation of bliss the dreams gave him, but as they grew in detail, the real world began to feel faded and broken. He’d never been a social creature, but over the next weeks he began withdrawing from the world even more, not opening his shop, skipping town council meetings, not leaving his house at all, spending more time asleep.

_Put your arms around me._

Physically he was alone in his bed, but in his mind she was there, keeping him safe and warm.

_This was meant to be._

Deep within his dream he smiled as she spoke to him. He never replied to her that was rude of him.

“Come to me.”

“Yes.”

 **Storybrooke Mirror**  
The disappearance of pawnbroker and landlord, Mister Gold, is still baffling the Sheriff. Investigation so far suggests no evidence of foul play, but Gold’s whereabouts are still unknown….

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know what was going on here.


End file.
